Me disseram
by Lhamagirl
Summary: -Me disseram... -Já te disseram que você é um idiota?"


Lily estava sentada na cadeira do salão comunal lendo um livro e um Scorpius emburrado sentou a sua frente. A garota abaixou o livro e olhou o amigo. Sempre que Scorpius tinha aquele olhar no rosto o problema eram mulheres.

-Problemas com a Becky? – quando o nome foi mencionado a cara emburrada do loiro virou uma cara emburrada e a menina mal queria saber o que a groupie dele tinha feito dessa vez - Ela estava chorando mais cedo...

-A Rebecca me dá nos nervos – o desprezo na voz de Scorpius era visível, ele pegou o livro que Lily lia e analisou a capa. – "Lobisomens e seus segredos". Uau. – seco era pouco pro tom que o Malfoy usava.

Lily olhou para ele, ela queria rir, mas apenas pegou o livro de volta. Scorpius era tão hilário.

-Te da nos nervos como? - perguntou ela colocando o livro de lado, esse discurso ia ser interessante...

-Ah, disseram que ela saiu espalhando que agente estava namorando, é tipo inacreditável a loucura dessa menina – Lily notou como Scorpius prestava atenção na neve caindo do outro lado da janela.

-E você falou com ela?

-Não, ela me falou que nós não estávamos namorando e ela brigou comigo porque estava espalhando calúnias sobre ela - falou ele irônico – claro que eu falei com ela, daí ela falou que me ama e eu briguei legal com ela - respondeu mexendo nos cabelos incrivelmente claros e lisos.

-Te disseram isso, sobre o que a Becky estava falando?

-É, me falaram

-Ah... Más linguas falam tudo – Lily riu, já tinham espalhado tanta coisa sobre ela naquela escola...

-Lily você gosta de mim? - perguntou o loiro pegando a ruiva de surpresa.

-Que?

-É, que, me disseram - falou ele abaixando o tom do voz.

-É claro que eu gosto de você, Scorpius, você é meu amigo, um dos meus melhores amigos pra falar a verdade. – Lily quase ofegava de nervoso.

-Lily, você acha os meus olhos brilhantes?

-QUE? – Lily achava os olhos dele incrivelmente lindos e brilhantes quando ele estava se divertindo sim, mas como ele poderia saber aquilo?

-Me disseram que você achava -Scorpius parou de olhar a neve e olhou com seus olhos cinzas extremamente penetrantes diretamente para os olhos chocolate de Lily - an, Lily, você acha o meu sorriso charmoso?

-QUE? – a ruiva imediatamente desviou o olhar e começou a coçar o braço direito com a mão direito.

-Me disseram...

-Ah

A ruiva olhava por cima do ombro esquerdo, procurando algum assunto diferente para se desviar do que vinha.

-Lily, o seu diário estava em cima da sua cama hoje de manhã? – a cara de pau do loiro impressionou a menina.

-COMO? - Lily sentiu que ia ter um infarto alí mesmo, no meio do salão comunal dos Gryffindor.

-É, que me disseram... Lily, você namoraria comigo? - perguntou Scorpius com um sorriso doce nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso pelo qual Lily se apaixonou.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? – a voz de Lily desafinou.

-Nada, só me disseram que você namoraria. Lily sabia que eu gosto de você? - falou o rapaz e a garota quase despencou da poltrona.

-Eu sou sua amiga, claro que você gosta de mim, como _amiga _– falou Lily tentando fugir do assunto.

-Não. Eu gosto de você. dDe verdade – falou ele pegando na mão dela, a mão dele era branca como a neve, mas aconchegante como aquela mesma poltrona que Lily estava sentada.

-Scorpius, te disseram isso também? - perguntou ela cínica. Lily cínica não era legal, ah, não mesmo.

-Não, eu descobri sozinho. Eu gosto de garotas que escrevem em diários – falou ele soltando a mão dela e olhando para a janela novamente.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para absorver o que o rapaz havia dito, ele havia lido o seu diário! AH MALFOY IDIOTA!

-Ah, e como você sabe que eu escrevo num diário? - perguntou a ruiva sondando sutilmente a situação, ou melhor, tentando.

-Me disseram...

-Já te disseram que você é um idiota? - perguntou corando de raiva.

-Já, e já me disseram também que eu beijo muito bem - falou ele, malicioso, se levantando.

O loiro se aproximou e pegou o rosto da ruiva com uma mão e deu um beijo nos lábios rosados e macios dela. Lily tirou os lábios do dele e beijou-o ferventemente, ela acariciou os cabelos dele e ele pôs a mão na cintura dela, ela ainda estava sentada e ele continuava de pé, apenas a beijando. O beijo só terminou quando os dois ficaram sem folego, as testas encostadas e os labios sorrindo.

-Estavam certos - falou ela num sussurro.

-Sobre tudo? - perguntou ele sussurrando enquanto um sorrisinho malicioso tomava sua face.

-Sobre tudo - confirmou ela num tom alto, dando mais um beijo no rapaz

Essa eu acho que foi minha primeira fic Scorp/Lily e eu reli e vi que estava meio estranha, atualizada está. Espero que gostem.

Beijinhos

Lhamagirl


End file.
